Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Maximum
Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Maximum (or PTE Max) is a new installment to the Punch Time Explosion series on the Wii, XBox 360, PS3, and 3DS. Gameplay One noticable difference is that the graphics are much better, and the controls are not as stiff. There are also twelve new characters introduced to the series, but because of this, five were removed. The new playable characters also have a role in the story, except for the third-party characters, despite being bought from the shop. There are also some new options: *'Team Battle:' Two vs. two or one vs. three, either way Team Battle is great for some bonding! *'King of the Hill:' There will be a Golden Platform in the Center of the Stage and it gives you Points every Second when your on it, The First person with the most Points Wins! *'Challenges:' Play a battle as a specific character on specific stages with specific catches. Story The story starts out with the announcer, saying he's been at his job so hard he's narrating on his day off. The announcer then turns on the TV to turn onto Courage the Cowardly Dog. Suddenly in Courage's world, small spaceships are seen in the sky, attacking the Bagge Farm. The TV automatiically switches over to Dexter's Laboratory, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, and Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, as they're worlds are in complete peril as well. The TV switches to Ben 10, where Ben finds a newspaper with the headline being "VILGAX ATTACKS!" Ben then goes off to stop Vilgax. Shortly after, Ben wakes up in Chowder's world, where he meets a corrupted Chowder. After fighting, Chowder is back to normal (as normal as he can get), and remembers that Vilgax invaded his world and took Mung Daal in search of a "Dimension Core". Chowder and Ben then set off, eventually finding both Mung and Vilgax. Vilgax just sends in an army of Forever Knights, which they defeat. They confront Vilgax again before he disappears. Chowder's dimension then begins to crumble apart, and the two disappear, later reappearing on Primus in Ben's world. Back at Dexter's Laboratory, Dexter has just finished with his latest invention, which he uses to travel from his world to the world of Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi, right in the middle of a Puffy Ami Yumi concert. However, the concert is interrupted when a group of Vilgax's drones show up and start attacking Ami and Yumi. Dexter soon saves them, and the three find out that Nergal is the cause of it. They then defeat Nergal, who gets up and chuckles evily. Nergal blows into a whistle, summoning a corrupted Buttercup. After beating her, Buttercup snaps back to her senses as the Ami and Yumi dimension starts to crumble apart. Dexter takes them to his traveling device and safely gets them out of the dimension. Now in the Land of Ooo, Finn and Jake are sitting on a hill until they notice Numbuh 1 with a giant. They go to help Numbuh 1, but he easily takes out the giant by himself. Finn and Jake then introduce themselves, when all the sudden the Ice King shows up, mocking them, saying that he kidnapped Princess Bubblegum (again) and another princess. The three team up and go to stop him. Upon reaching the Ice Kingdom, they find the Ice King has Princess Bubblegum and Blossom locked up in cages, and even Blossom can't break out of them. Blossom tries to convince the Ice King that she isn't a princess. The three show up and fight the Ice King and defeat him, but they only manage to save Blossom before Princess Bubblegum suddenly disappears, in which Ice King says he had nothing to do with. The Adventure Time dimension starts to crumble, when all the sudden Dexter shows up with Ami and Yumi and rescues Finn, Jake, Blossom, and Numbuh 1. Back with Ben and Chowder, they are searching through Primus, not knowing that Vilgax is watching them. He sends his pet (a corrupted Courage) after them. After snapping Courage out of his trance, he teams up with them to take down Vilgax. When they find him, Vilgax reveals he has re-mutated Kevin. Halfway into the fight, Gwen assists them by holding him down. After Kevin has been cured, he remembers that Vilgax turned him into a freak. Soon after Primus starts disappearing. Dexter shows up and rescues them from the crumbling dimension. Back at Dexter's lab, Dexter is setting the coordinates for the next dimension, when Dee Dee comes in and, as usual, messes everything up, sending the heroes to Townsville. There they meet a corrupted Bubbles, who wakes up after hitting her head on the transporter's door. Bubbles remembers that Mojo Jojo is trying to take over the city again. After beating up minions in the city, the heroes decide that only the strongest of them will defeat Mojo, so they fight to see who is strongest. The strongest then takes on Mojo in the robot's head, where the robot is shut down, and Mojo escapes. Kevin tries to program the transporter, and sends himself and the heroes to the next dimension. At Dexter's lab, the transporter returns, just as Dexter is putting the finishing touches on his "anti-Dee Dee security system". But Father invades the lab, and pits them against the heroes. The battle destroys Dexter's anti-Dee Dee security system. After going through the laboratory, teaming up with Gumball & Omi, and rescuing Monkey, the heroes find themselves fighting Mandark in giant robot mech. After defeating him, Mandark says they will rue the day as the dimension begins to crumble apart. Dexter and the heroes fly off, and Dexter explains that the dimensions are crumbling because the villains are taking the Dimension Cores. The heroes find themselves in Porkbelly, which is under attack by white robots. They come across Johnny and Dukey, who are being chased by a horde of robots. After defeating the robots, Johnny and Dukey team up with them, and sugests they go to his sister's lab to see if there is something they can use. However, Vilgax manages to beat them to the punch, as his drones are seen raiding the lab. Vilgax soon notices the heroes and turns Susan and Mary into corrupted versions of themselves, and places them in a giant mech. After beating the mech, the sisters are turned back to normal, and they let Johnny have the one thing Vilgax did not take, which is a nuclear laser... which Johnny wastes by firing a test shot. The heroes thank the sisters anyway and head off, just before the dimension starts to crumble. Inbetween levels, we see a scene with all the villains talking with each other, explaining that the new dimension will be a show based around them, eventually getting into an argument about who will name the new world. In the KND world, they find themselves in the Kids Next Door treehouse, where Numbuh 1 is trying to fight off swarms of enemies. After assisting him, they find out that Nergal is there, and has hired Stickybeard. They characters fight Stickybeard, and then go after Nergal. After hunting him down, the heroes battle Nergal and beat him, and Nergal just disappears, along with the rest of the dimension. Dexter picks them up, though Chowder finds himself falling behind. Eventually they get him to catch up by luring him with a lollipop. They then make a stop in the park from Regular Show, seeing the park has been thrown into complete chaos, though Rigby says it isn't really anything new to them. Mordecai and Rigby join our heroes to save the park. Our heroes eventually come across the shogun of sorrow, Aku. After defeating him, the dimension starts to crumble up, and they make it back to Dexter's transporter, which is now much bigger to hold more heroes. They go off to the final dimension. Then we see Vilgax, Mojo, and Father in a shadow dimension Vilgax shoots a arrow cannon at both Father and Mojo making the two disappear. Then Vilgax calls out the announcer's old Tv remote. But it was thrown over at Vilgax by none other than Shadow Master, The true villian this entire time. Once Dexter, Mordecai, Rigby, Ben, Chowder, Ami, Yufi, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Finn, Jake, Bubblegum, Numbah 1, Gumball, Omi, Monkey, Johnny and Dukey approach him, Shadow Master unleashed a powerful attack at them and, Everyone was turned into evil shadow clones landing around the dimension, After all the heroes were evil, Shadow Master tells them to destroy every hero that gets in their way, Then when they all left, Shadow Master was about to kill their worlds forever, But before that could happen out of nowhere, Comes a Yellow flash hitting him, It was Pikachu, Shadow Master then retreats, Pikachu then goes back to Ash, To turn all the evil heroes. Back to Normal After all the Shadow Clones are turn back to normal, They get ready to fight Shadow Master, But then 2 characters appeared, They were Captain Planet and Batman, and were ready to fight. After he explodes turning all worlds back to normal returning their heroes to them. Then the credits roll Playable Characters As said, all 25 Characters From the last game (Cartoon Network Punch Time Explosion XL) Returned, also there are twelve new playable characters, plus two confirmed third-party characters. Only one of the third-party characters make a role in story mode. Plus, there will be characters as a part of downloadable packs that also come with new stages. New Characters All characters returned, even Johnny Bravo on all systems. For character bios, see Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Maximum/Character Bios. New Stages *Anur Phaeots (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien; DLC) *Big Green (Hero 108; DLC) *Candy Kingdom (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake) *Concert Stage (Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi) *Jack's HQ (Xiaolin Showdown) *Pokemon Stadium (Pokemon B&W) (Wii Exclusive) *Gotham City (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Ice Kingdom (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake) *Nightosphere (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake; DLC) *Park Grounds (Regular Show) *Providence Training Grounds (Generator Rex) *Rabbit Castle (Hero 108; DLC) *School Halls (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Lab (Johnny Test) *The Middle of Nowhere (Courage the Cowardly Dog) New NPCs New assists and enemies have also been confirmed. New Assists *Bling Bling Boy (Johnny Test) *Bobo Haha (Generator Rex) *Charmcaster (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) *Darwin (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Him (Powerpuff Girls; returning assist) *Hoss Delgado (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) *Kaz (Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi) *Klunk (Dexter's Laboratory) *Muriel (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time with Finn and Jake) *Rolf (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) *Truffles (Chowder) Achievments *'Full House:' Unlock every character into the roster. *'Men of Action:' In Team Battle, have Ben and Rex on the same team and win a battle. *'Stay Out of my Lab:' KO Dexter as Dee Dee. *'Eat my Sword, Ice King:' Beat the Ice King boss as Finn and Jake without dying. *'Magical Rivals:' Use the Charmcaster assist against Gwen in a standard battle. *'Candy Craze:' Activate the Peppermint Larry and Princess Bubblegum assists in the same battle. *'Candy for Everyone:' Beat the Stickybeard boss as Numbuh 1 without dying. *'Gender-Bent Mayhem:' Defeat Finn and Jake as Finn and Jake in they're bonus costumes. *'Quick Change:' Unlock all bonus costumes. *'Double Johnny:' Have Johnny Test and Dukey and Johnny Bravo in the same fight. *'Hero Time:' Defeat Vilgax using Ben. *'Frenemies:' Beat the Kevin 11 boss as Ben without dying. *'Assistance:' Use all assists once. *'Powerpuff Girls Rule:' Have all three Powerpuff Girls on a team in Team Battle. *'Silly Ed Boys:' Activate the Rolf assist while playing as Ed Edd n Eddy. *'Primate Punch:' Activate the Bobo Haha assist while playing as Monkey against Mojo Jojo. *'Supremely Scarey:' Win five battles as Courage. *'Put the Hurt on Them:' Win ten battles as Mordecai and Rigby. *'Odd Management:' Activate the Kaz assist while playing as Ami and Yumi. *'Tennyson Tremble:' In Team battle, have Ben and Gwen on the same team and win a battle. *'KABOOM:' Activate all playable character's PTE attack once. *'Third-Party Rules:' Unlock both third-party characters and win a fight as them once. *'Sibling Rivalry:' Beat the corrupted Susan and Mary boss as Johnny and Dukey without dying. *'Couch Potato:' Clear story mode once. *'Hero Potato: '''Clear story mode on Hard. *'Chowder Fan:' Clear the Chowder level in story mode once. *'Ami Yumi Fan:' Clear the Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi level in story mode once. *'Adventure Time Fan:' Clear the Adventure Time level in story mode once. *'Ben 10 Fan:' Clear the Ben 10 level in story mode once. *'Dexter's Laboratory Fan:' Clear the Dexter's Laboratory level in story mode once. *'Powerpuff Girls Fan:' Clear the Powerpuff Girls level in story mode once. *'KND Fan:' Clear the KND level in story mode once. *'Regular Show Fan:' Clear the Regular Show level in story mode once. *'Xiaolin Showdown:' Activate Omi's PTE attack once. *'The Victor:' Win a total of 50 battles. *'The TURE Victor: Win a total of 100 battles.. *'''Super Heroes: In team battle, win a battle with Johnny Test and Dukey and Gwen in they're bonus costumes. *'Ultimate CN Fan:' Get all the Achievments. Downloadable Content Trivia *In the UK, this game is called Punch Time Explosion Max. *Despite not officially originated from Cartoon Network, the show Adventure Time is represented in the game. *Aku, Him, and Hoss Delgado do not return. *Ash and Pikachu will only be playable on the Wii version. Category:Fighting Games Category:Cartoon Games Category:Wii Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Cartoon Network Games Category:Cartoon Network Category:Teletoon Category:DC